Five Nights at Freddy's: Scrapped
by spinachie1
Summary: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Closes" "New 'Toy' Animatronics Decommissioned" "CEO of Fazbear Entertainment says old models to be kept for restoration" After the Bite of '87, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closed, and the Toy models are left to die in a landfill. Someone forgot to turn one of them off...
1. Chapter 1

_Monday 28__th__ December, 1987_

***Fzztszztststtttzzzzz***

"What the heck's this thing?" Johnathan said. John was a criminal, so working in a landfill was one of the few jobs he had access to. He was a tall, lanky, quite weak man, especially after serving time in prison, eating that horrid grimy stuff they gave the inmates. He weighed less than the average 16- year-old.

He had happened upon some... robotic thing. Looked like a rather feminine bunny, super kid-friendly, blue plastic, green eyes, pink, rosy cheeks...

"I really hate this job" John exclaimed, "but this sorta stuff's just weird..."

*Fzztstztszzztsttts*

"AGH!" John screamed at the sudden noise that pulled him right back into reality. Looking down on the bunny rabbit, when he caught sight of a small plaque sticking out a bit. The inscription read,

'Property of Fazbear Entertainment LTD. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage, death or dismemberment caused by use of this product'

"Bit grim," John said, as his eyes read the plaque. One more line on it stated, 'Fazbear Pizza, Model 6 "Toy Bonnie", Serial Code: 3297-4860.' at that moment, the 'Toy Bonnie' shook, startling John and making him fall backwards into a mould-covered inflatable paddling pool. John got back on his feet, watching with fearful amazement as Toy Bonnie did the same, while turning to look directly at John.

*Fztszzztsttt*

"Uh... hello?" John tried to reply to the garbled static noise the bunny was emitting.

*Ughhuhll*

After Toy Bonnie groaned, John heard a whirring noise, followed by the animatronic's eyes taking on a strong red tint as it started walking towards him. He hesitantly backed away from the robot bunny, as it started moving faster, finally grabbing John's throat in one hand, and a copper pipe in his other. He gave John a smashing blow to the head, not enough to kill him, he could do that when he found a spare suit, but enough to knock him out cold for a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

***tzzstzz***

'Toy Bonnie' looked around himself. He grabbed the guy he'd just knocked out, throwing him over his blue plastic shoulder. As he slowly wandered, looking for a spare suit, he heard a radio crackling.

"M-man..gle?" he said. He abruptly dropped the landfill guy and started digging through the trash, until he found a flexible metal rod. Trying to pull his discovery out, Toy Bonnie pushed against the ground, when an sudden, metallic screech pierced the air.

"Scvrreeeeee!"

Toy Bonnie leaped back as the flexible rod convulsed when another rod, about half a foot away, punched a hole in the garbage. On the end of this was a set of metal jaws, like a bear trap, with a yellow-pupiled eye mounted on top, looking for hazards or friends. It saw the blue bunny and gave another scream, followed by some words.

"Bonnieeeeee... helllp mmmee.."

Once again, the blue bunny pulled and dug until the Mangle was free. He knew that the Mangle wasn't too good at moving around, so he helped the ripped-apart fox through the landfill until they finally managed to crawl to the end of the landfill. This took many hours, as Bonnie was weighed down by the animatronic fox and the landfill guy. After a day, small pieces started dislodging themselves from Bonnie, and eventually, a whole ear fell off, as well as his bow tie.

He looked proudly at what all the effort amounted to. It had taken 6 days of hiding from people and running in the night, but it was worth the prize.

'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'

But he noticed, with great despair, a sign on the door, reading,

'Closed Indefinitely'


	3. Chapter 3

_**\- Here's a mini-chapter to show the second of the two character groups! Yes, I haven't given up on Toy Bonnie and Mangle (and doomed trash-guy), but you might not see them for a little while! -**_

***Grllltzrttrssszz***

"Shut up, stupid bunny!"

Graham, with the help of the other movers, shoved a struggling magenta bunny robot into it's crate,

lifting the box into a moving van.

"Ugh, those things are creepy." Graham said.

"I know! How could children possibly love those bloody abominations?" another man replied.

At that moment, when the man said 'bloody', Graham noticed a stain on his hands. The red blood on his left hand, and some sort of mucous substance...

Graham blacked out with shock.


End file.
